


First kiss

by mairyleo



Series: Fluffy one shots [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Taron Egerton Fandom, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: Taron is on a press tour through Germany to promote Eddie the Eagle. He stays with my family, since my family is friends with his. I haven’t seen him for years, but I have had a thing for him since forever. I am 18 and he is 23.I hope you enjoy! xThis is planned as a one-shot based on my dream last night. So let me know if you want more!





	First kiss

“Thank you so much for letting me stay with you” he says as he rolls his suitcase through the doorway of my parent’s house.

“Of course, Taron” my mom hugs him. “It’s been so long”

My sister Sarah and I come downstairs to greet him. I stop dead in my tracks when I see him standing there. He is even prettier than I remember. I have had a crush on him ever since we played together when we were younger. I think Sarah likes him too and he’s actually her age. She is more outspoken than I am so she runs down the steps to him and hugs him. I watch, still frozen on the steps, my hand on the handrail, because I feel like falling over.

“Hi Taron” she giggles and he gives her a hug. I watch them and wish I was her.

They talk but I barely hear what they’re saying as Taron’s gaze lands on me.

“There you are, Maya” Taron’s smile widens, but I am probably just imagining things.

“Hi” I smile as I walk down the steps and he holds out his arms for me. I step into them and am engulfed in his hug. I breathe him in and have to stifle a sigh. He smells perfect.

We pull away again and my dad helps Taron get the suitcase upstairs. Sarah and I will stay in her room, so Taron can stay in mine. I am just glad I have no posters of him on my wall.

I let out a breath when he is out of sight. What is going on with me, really? He will only ever be a friend of the family.

We have dinner together and I start to loosen up a bit. The others do most of the talking though, I am rather enjoying Taron’s company by watching him.

My parents are out for the evening so Sarah, Taron and I decide to have a quiet evening in. We put on a movie and I sit down on one small couch while Sarah and Taron sit down on the bigger one. I wish I could tell my sister how much Taron meant to me, but I am not sure she would understand.

And anyways, the movie is fun and we enjoy our time together. We eat popcorn and hearing Taron laugh basically does it for me. I watch them in awe, Sarah acts around him as if he was just a normal human being. Which he is, but still. I always feel weird when I am around him. Nervous, but also something else I can’t quite place.

We put on another movie after that and Sarah eventually falls asleep. I am way too nervous, adrenaline rushing to my body, to ever think of sleep. Taron gets up from the couch, putting the blanket over Sarah, and sits down next to me.

I sit up straighter, making space for him and Taron chuckles.

“You’re cute” he says as he put his arm around my shoulder.

I laugh nervously “Thanks, I guess”

“What happened to you?” he asks before stuffing popcorn in his mouth “You’re all grown up”

I only hear muffled sounds because his mouth is full with food. “What?” I laugh.

He continues to chew “You’re all grown up”

“Am I?” I raise my eyebrows, not so sure. My hormones are all over the place. “You’re definitely different from what I remember”

“Why?” he asks, we don’t even pay attention to the movie anymore “In which way?”

I shrug. Then I have to think back to earlier days when he and I were kids. We used to play games and laugh a lot. He had been cute back then, but there was something about his fluffy hair and sharp jawline that made me love him even more.

I shake that thought. “Well you’re prettier” I laugh, trying to tease him but probably failing.

He laughs “If anything, you are prettier”

I look down “No I’m not”

He puts his hand under my chin and my body is covered in goose bumps from that slight touch “You are”

I just smile back at him.

We continue to watch the movie and my heartrate returns back to normal before things turn scary. I am nervous about what happens next and pull the blanket up to my collarbone. As if that would protect me from the movie.

“Come here” Taron chuckles as he puts his arm around me, pulling me closer. I almost stop breathing right then.

I snuggle myself to his strong body and try to not think about what he looks like under that comfy green jumper of his that brings out his eyes. The side of my body is touching his and my skin is burning there.

The movie has a nice ending, all the bad people end up dead and the hero survives. I let out a breath.

“You’re not into scary movies, are you?” Taron asks.

_I am into you._ I laugh “What gave me away?”

He laughs too and I watch him in awe “There is nothing wrong with that. I do like funny movies too”

I sigh “I prefer those. I probably won’t sleep a wink tonight” Pictures of the creepy movie flood my mind.

Taron’s arm around me tightens as he rubs circles in my skin “It will be fine. Let’s just stay here a little while longer so you can calm down a bit”

As if I could ever calm down when he was around

“Thanks” I glance over to my sister who is still peacefully asleep “Sarah doesn’t have any issues with that” I frown. I don’t know how she does it.

“You wear your heart on your sleeve and I do too” Wait, what? “Show me a sad movie or a nice card and I’ll start crying” he shrugs.

“Oh me too” I blurt out. “I am just sensitive like that”

“There is nothing wrong with sensitivity and don’t let anybody tell you something different” his eyes stare into mine and I’m starting to feel uncomfortable.

“I’m the outsider at school. I just wish I was normal” Why am I telling him that? I leave out the part where I tell him I have never kissed a boy before.

“Nobody wants to be normal. And I was an outsider at school too. Look at me now” he doesn’t sound arrogant, he sounds humble.

I laugh “You’re beautiful and talented so that’s different” Did I really just say that?

He smiles “You are too. In fact, I’m happy we get to talk again. I feel like we haven’t caught up in forever”

“Because we haven’t” I laughed “You’re just so busy, but that’s fine. I’m glad you’re so successful”

“Thank you, Maya” he smiles before shrugging “I still don’t quite believe it”

“Well, you better do. Because it’s the truth” I put my hand on his thigh and instantly regret it. _What am I doing?_

His eyes stare into mine again and my body is tingling at his eyes on mine. I put my head on his shoulder and we are almost tangled up in each other. I enjoy this moment, it will be over way too soon anyway.

Taron puts his other hand around me too and I sink against him. His body feels good against mine.

“I have missed you” he whispers all of the sudden. “I didn’t know quite how much”

I look up at him, confused. His eyes burn through my body. What am I supposed to say to that?

“Haven’t you missed me too?” he asks when I don’t respond, his brows furrowed.

I smile “Of course I have. We used to have so much fun” I am not ready yet to admit I have a thing for him. I don’t even admit it to myself.

Taron grins “That we did, yeah. That’s not what I meant though”

I sit up and one of his arms around me loosens, he still keeps me tightly to him with the other though. _Never let me go._

“What do you mean?” I whisper, confused by all these feelings coming to the surface right now.

He smiles “You completely swept me off my feet. I always felt like we had some kind of connection but this-“ he breathes heavily “this is something different”

I gape at him. He can’t possibly mean that. I shake my head “If anything you should be with Sarah” I look over to her and she’s still sleeping peacefully “She’s your age and –“

Taron puts his index finger to my lips to shut me up and I stare at him

“I don’t want her. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad she’s a friend” he pauses, looking into my eyes searchingly “But you’re more than a friend to me”

I shiver, my whole body on edge at what he has just said. I am just not able to comprehend he likes me as much as I like him. Because that is impossible.

He caresses my cheek with one hand I close my eyes. I enjoy that feeling. He ruins me for every other man after him.

“What about you?” he whispers, his voice affectionate.

I open my eyes and gaze back at him. Then I take a deep breath and say what I always wanted to say to him

“Of course. You’re more than a friend for me. And you have been for years, even if you haven’t been around” I shrug.

His face lights up with excitement “Thank God” he breathes out and pulls me closer.

Then I realise he is leaning in to kiss me. _My first kiss is going to be with Taron_ I think excitedly and when his lips touch mine, my heart stops.

His lips are so soft and so tender. I lean into him and he wraps both his arms around my body. My skin is on fire as I move my lips with his and it feels like the most natural thing in the world. There is an ache between my legs I had felt before when I thought of him, and it increases.

I pull away from him even if I don’t want to, but needing air. He smiles at me and cups my face with his hand again.

I am breathing hard and we don’t move away an inch, my body against his.

“Can we do that again?” I ask and Taron’s smile widens.

I put one hand around his neck and kiss him, too caught up in the moment to wonder if I was a good kisser or not. I know I have nobody to compare this to, but he sure as hell can kiss. It feels different now. I run my hands through his hair I always wanted to touch and he groans and pulls me even closer.

I gasp and kiss him back the only way I can imagine how.

Then I pull away again and giggle. Taron smiles back at me.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
